


the night before Tchaikovsky live concerto 相拥而眠

by Peeeepper



Category: TwoSetViolin-RPF, Twosetviolin
Genre: Hugs, M/M, Short & Sweet, Skin Hunger
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peeeepper/pseuds/Peeeepper
Summary: 柴小协直播前的晚上，新加坡，试图阐述我目前对他们关系的理解。
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	the night before Tchaikovsky live concerto 相拥而眠

**Author's Note:**

> “明天的事，明天再担心吧”Eddy说的是直播，他已经盘算好如果Brett不小心翻车了他就跟着他一起翻车。这句话也可以理解成别的意思，Brett确实总是在担心明天，无论是狭义的还是广义的那个。他隐约觉得Eddy也猜到他的担忧不只是柴小协，但是这个时候展开讨论显然不是个恰当的时机，他们现在的首要任务是入睡。他们无法讨论明天的忧虑，明天永远无法真正到来，就意味着永远不会有那么一个恰当的时机，直到他们意识到那个时机过去了以后。

Brett第三次伸长手臂抓起床头柜上充电的手机按亮屏幕查看时间，顺便毫无意外地瞄到几则社交软件的推送消息。他警告自己不要点开，至少不要在这个时候点开，不然他又要掉进信息轰炸的陷阱爬不出来，他早该把这些后台权限关了的，这是他第几次想这件事了来着？结果还是懒得动手付诸实践。快要十二点半了，Brett还记得他按亮手机屏幕的初衷是确认一下时间，12点22，他定的闹钟是几点来着？Brett计算着自己还有几个小时的时间可以夹缝求生用来睡眠，奈何他的脑子丝毫不买账，Brett把手机丢回床头柜上把头砸回枕头里，试图通过肢体动作表达不满，眼镜差点被手机充电线刮到地上去吓得他赶紧伸出手去挡了一下。还好还好，接住了，一个拥有丰富近视经验的人干这事已经十分轻车熟路了，Brett虽然裸眼看不清两米开外的人脸，但是却能准确无误地接住以各种姿势离开各种平面的无辜眼镜。Eddy曾经对他练就的这一绝技叹为观止，徒手抓眼镜和左手拨弦在Eddy心目中大概同属于Brett Yang的独家秘技。当然也有翻车的时候，比如他忘记了眼镜放在哪了，这时候就得把Eddy捉过来找了，显然眼镜不像手机，找不着了还能打个电话喊它几声。  
“shit” Brett刚调整好头和脖子在枕头上的位置就听见隔壁咣当一声什么肢体部位自不量力撞击硬物的声音，接着是Eddy压低嗓音的咒骂。他们新加坡的这间房子隔音实在是不怎么样，Eddy的房间和他一墙之隔，谁要是上个厕所冲个马桶都听得一清二楚。Brett猜他是又撞到柜子了，Eddy那个房间原来是他侄子的，那小子不知道怎么想的在床头上方的墙上打了个小柜子。Eddy本来个子就高，睡觉还不老实总抻胳膊抻腿，Brett听到他打到那个柜子好几次了，这次估计撞的比较狠，Brett听到那柜子上的书都跟着倒了几本。  
Brett深表同情，指望Eddy改掉这个习惯显然不太现实，早知道会这样当时他就和Eddy换过来了。“Brett，你还醒着么？”Brett正在心里为Eddy的左手或者右手腕关节哀悼，就听见Eddy轻轻敲了敲隔着他们俩的这面墙。有那么一瞬间他想装睡，但是其实没必要，Eddy太了解他了，从中学开始他在什么比赛大考之前都睡不着，更何况明天要在油管上直播柴小协了。他要真能安然睡过去才是有鬼了，睡前他们上着消音器顶着被邻居谋杀的风险和的最后一遍华彩又翻车了，明天起来少不了继续练。一想到明天的直播Brett更没法睡了，该死的，他真的该在Eddy满嘴跑火车的时候把那期视频剪掉的。就算是Eddy背着心如止水负荆请罪他都不能饶了他。“我醒着”Brett自暴自弃地敲了敲墙回应。隔着一堵墙他的声音听起来闷闷的，也好像上了消音器似的。“你要不要过来？或者我过去？”Eddy贴着墙说，“你过来吧，这边的床大一点。”Brett耳朵贴着墙，固体传声效果真的很好，Eddy的声音清晰得好像直接震动在他的骨膜上。Brett爬起来抓起枕头夹在胳膊下面，跳下床光着脚踩在地上，黑灯瞎火的四处找不到拖鞋，他又懒得开灯干脆不穿了。Brett抓起手机又放了回去，没有什么必要等会儿他就回来了，眼镜也用不着戴上，他于是就拿着枕头过去了。  
Eddy过来给他开门，“Bro你的头发像个鸟窝似的”“两天没洗，懒得洗”Brett有气无力地说，Eddy侧身让他和他的枕头进来，Brett把枕头往Eddy的床上一扔毫不客气地倒上去。这个房间里是一张双人床，但是Brett怎么看都觉得这撑死算1.5人床，不然为什么Eddy躺上来就有点挤了？又或者双人的意思不是给两个成年男人的？“你压到我裤子了”Brett想翻个身侧过来躺，Eddy的大腿把宽松的短裤裤腿压得严严实实Brett一翻身差点被脱了裤子。“不”Eddy得寸进尺不肯放松对他裤子的控制权，Brett用另一只脚踹他，他们打成一团。就像是中学的时候，Brett再一次使出必杀技袭击Eddy的痒痒肉要害Eddy在他手下疯狂扭动笑得歇斯底里。他们中学的时候经常这么干，Brett想起来他们念一所寄宿高中的时候，Eddy熄灯以后偷偷跑到他宿舍打游戏，然后两个人挤在宿舍那张小床上聊天直到困得睁不开眼睛才睡过去，那时候Eddy瘦瘦长长的一把骨头硌得慌，他那会儿有点胖，Eddy就喜欢靠着他睡。他又想起大学在乐团里集体出去轰趴，他和Eddy喝多了挤在沙发上睡着了，他还把Eddy挤到地上去了，早上醒来被集体围观拍照，Eddy被挤下去还抓着他的胳膊不放手。后来他们组成了twoset开始全世界飞来飞去巡演，酒店不总是舒适宽敞。他和Eddy也有被迫睡过大床房几次，Brett不是喜欢睡觉的时候有什么人在他旁边的类型，但是Eddy没有关系，他可能是习惯了。  
Eddy这个家伙倒是不介意和他分享一张床，而且Eddy睡觉总喜欢抱着点什么。Eddy的床上总是有个毛茸茸的抱枕，没有抱枕的时候，他还可以选择抱枕头。Brett曾经多次口头嫌弃Eddy这一习惯跟个女孩似的，哪里有一米八的成年男人抱着毛绒玩偶睡觉的啊？Eddy倒是无所谓没有Brett这么重的直男包袱“反正也没人知道”他就笃定了Brett不会把这事说出去。这让Brett也倒没法真的考虑把这事说出去了。  
而且，Eddy似乎对于抱着什么睡觉没有特殊要求，无论在他床上的是玩偶，枕头还是Brett他都毫无障碍地揽进怀里睡得可香。Brett有过微弱抗议，但是他其实并没有义正辞严地拒绝当Eddy的人形抱枕。而且奇异地，Eddy抱着他让他感觉很有安全感，而且Eddy现在抱起来比较舒服不会硌得慌了，Brett便又少了一个说服自己反抗的理由。“粉丝们要是知道这个可了不得”Eddy又一次和他以装在盒子里的高跟鞋的姿势醒来时说。“是啊，同人估计也不敢这么写”早些时候Brett对于这些同人文的存在不知所措，但是现在他已经不去考虑这个了。介于他和Eddy现实的状态可能比同人还要糟糕一些。  
他和Eddy的关系已经发展得错综复杂无法理出一个头绪。他们相识的十四年里，一起长大一起学习一起工作一起生活。他们字面意思上的活在彼此的生命里，而他们早在他们可以理解和表达之前就迫不及待地抱紧彼此，并从此再也没法把对方剥离开。Brett知道Eddy依恋他，仰慕他，下意识的保护他又期待着被他所保护。在这些年里有那么几次Eddy试图改变他们关系的节奏和距离，而Brett要更加审慎迟疑。他总是更疲惫的那一个，而如今他们的工作和生活也混在了一起，Brett只希望他们不要过快地把彼此消耗掉。“你想什么呢？”Eddy笑累了老实躺回去又要抻胳膊，Brett眼疾手快一把捉住他的手腕“活该你被撞八百次，都不长记性”。Eddy只是傻笑，半夜里有月光透过窗帘钻进来完全看不清脸，更何况没戴眼镜的Brett本就毫无视力可言，但是他知道Eddy就是那么个笑法，他笑起来脸会有点偏，再加上那一口不服管教的牙让他看起来总是处在青少年。  
“还能是什么？”Brett捏捏鼻梁，叹了口气。直播，柴小协，什么什么的，他知道Eddy会顺着他的意思理解到那边去介于这目标足够显眼。他担忧，焦虑，疲惫且烦躁无法入睡。比起这些更实质化的事来，他的担忧难免包罗万象跑去更深层的东西上去。如同他所认为和困扰的，他们的生活和工作现在混在一起了，他们的关系，那些细节，已经产生发生并将持续围绕着他们的东西存在于每一个时刻里，无论他们在镜头前还是镜头以外。Eddy对于一手造成他们现在的困境毫无觉察，他危险地交付与Brett全部的信任，大摇大摆地暴露全部的弱点凑近到比近还要更近的距离。  
“明天的事，明天再担心吧”Eddy说的是直播，他已经盘算好如果Brett不小心翻车了他就跟着他一起翻车。这句话也可以理解成别的意思，Brett确实总是在担心明天，无论是狭义的还是广义的那个。他隐约觉得Eddy也猜到他的担忧不只是柴小协，但是这个时候展开讨论显然不是个恰当的时机，他们现在的首要任务是入睡。他们无法讨论明天的忧虑，明天永远无法真正到来，就意味着永远不会有那么一个恰当的时机，直到他们意识到那个时机过去了以后。  
Eddy侧身过来，调整自己和Brett的姿势伸出手臂把Brett好好安放进怀里。Eddy时常庆幸自己比Brett高大一些，这样他环抱着Brett的时候，他的身体可以完整的阻隔Brett于其他一切可能造成伤害的事物。从物理层面上，他确实可以保护他，虽然他清楚Brett才是他们之中更坚硬的那一个。  
Eddy挪了挪手臂，大大方方入侵并占据Brett身旁这一席之地。Brett更习惯拒绝，观望，评估风险，他则更习惯试探，说服，做出行动。和Brett相处起来他总是得寸进尺的那一个，Brett不拒绝，就算是默许了。他于是用自己的身体入侵他的私人空间，他的手臂穿过Brett的腋下落在他的肚子上，耻骨贴近Brett的臀部。他已经学会了把欲望整理妥当，这个疲惫的夜晚与那些暧昧纷扰的情感无关，Brett在他的怀抱里放松下来，他们的心跳和呼吸逐渐同步到一起，如同他们每一次默契的合奏。在他们相拥依偎着的体温里，明天缓慢到来。


End file.
